Photograph
by qunnyv19
Summary: Keempat foto yang membuat Hermione tersenyum, lalu memandang kembali suaminya yang sedang terlelap. /"Dan omong-omong, kau sudah semakin tua ya, Draco. Tiga puluh tiga tahun. Lihat, sudah ada keriput-keriput yang berada di dahi pucatmu itu." "Hermione…" "Uhm, oke. Happy birthday, Draco!"/ For: Draco Day Event. RnR? ;)


**HAPPEE BIRTHDAE DRACO MALFOY!**

* * *

**PHOTOGRAPH**

Keempat foto yang membuat Hermione tersenyum, lalu memandang kembali suaminya yang sedang terlelap. /"Dan omong-omong, kau sudah semakin tua ya, Draco. Tiga puluh tiga tahun. Lihat, sudah ada keriput-keriput yang berada di dahi pucatmu itu." "Hermione…" "Uhm, oke. _Happy birthday_, Draco!"/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**P**hotograph by _qunnyv19  
**created:**_**_ 05.06.2013_  
_published: 05.06.2013 _**

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**D**raco **M**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **K**+  
**G**enre: **F**amily

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

**O**n**e** y**e**a**r **o**l**d

#

5 Juni, 1981.

"Nah, Dracoooo! Ini kuenya!" seru Narcissa semangat sambil menggenggam erat tangan anak semata wayangnya dan membimbingnya mendekat menuju kue ulang tahun mewah tersebut. Di atas kue itu, terdapat lilin sihir yang melayang-layang di atasnya bertuliskan angka satu.

Draco kecil— yang masih sedikit tertatih-tatih dalam berjalan— kini berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kue ulang tahunnya. Sementara itu ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, hanya menatap Draco yang kini berada di hadapannya. Menatapnya penuh seksama dari atas sampai bawah.

Draco kini sudah sampai di hadapan kue mewahnya. Dengan gembira, Narcissa terus menerus menyemangati Draco untuk meniup lilin yang berada di hadapannya.

Tertiuplah lilin tersebut.

"Lucius, tolong, ya!" ujar Narcissa mengerling sedikit ke arah Lucius. Lucius mengerti, lalu mengambil posisi berada di hadapan meja yang rendah dengan kue mewah di atasnya dan Draco yang digendong erat-erat oleh Narcissa.

_Klik!_

Foto tersebut terambil, lalu tercetak dengan sendirinya. Ya, tentu saja— itu adalah foto sihir. Foto yang bisa bergerak-gerak.

"Lucius, tidak mau foto bersama Draco?"

Lucius menggeleng. Tidak, dia tidak mau. Cukup memerhatikan anaknya dari sini saja, dia sudah senang. Hey, dia keluarga Malfoy! Lucius mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar memperingatkan Narcissa supaya istrinya itu tidak terlalu heboh hanya karena ulang tahun anaknya seperti itu.

* * *

**T**h**r**e**e **y**e**a**r** o**l**d

#

5 Juni, 1983.

Draco Malfoy kini sudah dapat berjalan dengan baik, bahkan dia sudah mulai mengerti bahasa-bahasa yang rumit yang berada di Dunia Sihir. Pada suatu hari, Lucius pernah berbisik-bisik kepada Draco, "jadilah anak yang pintar dan berbakat, Draco. Kau adalah keluarga Malfoy. Penyihir Darah-Murni yang harus _bisa_ dibanggakan."

Dan kini— tepat berusia tiga tahun— Draco terus menerus memegang perkataan ayahnya tersebut. Diliriknya pria berambut pirang panjang yang berada di sebelah kanannya, lalu wanita cantik yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Dia memang masih balita, tetapi dia sudah mengerti.

"Tiup lilinnya, Draco," bisik Narcissa lembut.

Dengan penuh semangat, Draco meniup lilin bertuliskan angka tiga yang melayang-layang di atas kue _tart_ apelnya. Oh— tentu saja ini adalah _tart apple_ dengan kualitas terbaik di seluruh London. Lucius berani menjamin hal tersebut seharga kepalanya sendiri.

Fotografer yang sudah disewa khusus oleh Lucius dan Narcissa tersebut kini mengambil posisi agar dapat mengambil hasil foto terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan.

_Klik!_

Foto tersebut terambil, lalu tercetak dengan sendirinya. Dengan hati-hati sekali, si fotografer membungkuk, lalu menyerahkan hasil cetak foto tersebut kepada Lucius— sang kepala keluarga Malfoy.

* * *

**F**i**v**e **y**e**a**r **o**l**d**

#

5 Juni, 1985.

Malfoy Manor kini lumayan ramai. Kini keluarga Malfoy tidak merayakan ulang tahun Draco hanya bertiga saja. Ada beberapa keluarga Darah-Murni yang juga diundang oleh mereka. Keluarga Black, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini, dan— oh! Severus Snape pun diundang oleh Lucius, walaupun dia bukan Darah-Murni. Hitung-hitung, sebagai kerabat dekat karena sama-sama sebagai Pelahap Maut.

Kue ulang tahun Draco sudah dipersiapkan di meja bagian depan yang sudah disihir sebagai meja paling mewah dan indah yang pernah berada di Malfoy Manor. Berwarna hijau dan perak, khas Slytherin— tak lupa lambang keluarga Malfoy yang tercetak dengan bangga di bagian depan meja.

Keluarga aristokrat tersebut tak segan-segan mengeluarkan berjuta-juta galleon untuk pesta ulang tahun Draco. Pun untuk menjaga nama baik mereka— keluarga Malfoy si Darah-Murni yang amat sangat terhormat.

Fotografer yang kini diundang bertahun-tahun setiap acara ulang tahun Draco ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara. Ya, untuk memfoto orang-orang yang berada di pesta tersebut.

Kini adalah puncak acara, yang tak lain adalah peniupan lilin dan pembagian kue. Draco tak perlu dibimbing oleh Narcissa lagi, dan berfoto berdampingan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kini yang difoto cukup Draco sendiri bersama kue ulang tahunnya yang amat sangat besar dan mewah.

_Klik!_

Foto tersebut terambil, lalu tercetak dengan sendirinya. Tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan khusus yang terletak di Malfoy Manor tersebut.

* * *

**S**e**v**e**n **y**e**a**r **o**l**d

#

5 Juni, 1987.

Draco semakin bertumbuh dan berkembang. Dia sekarang benar-benar mengerti Dunia Sihir. Seluk beluk Dunia Sihir yang tidak diketahui para muggle, Kementrian Sihir, Bank Gringgots, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, dan sebagainya. Terkadang dengan iseng, Draco mengambil salah satu tongkat sihir milik orang tuanya lalu mengayunkannya sedikit, dan terciptalah porak poranda yang disebabkan oleh Draco.

Narcissa tidak menegur Draco sedikitpun, melainkan hanya memanggil Peri Rumah untuk meminta mereka membereskan semua kekacauan yang berada di Malfoy Manor. Lain Narcissa, lain pula dengan Lucius. Dengan amarah, dia mengoceh-ngoceh kepada Draco yang kini menunduk menghadapi ayahnya yang teramat galak.

"Draco! Kau itu penyihir berdarah murni dan bisakah kau mengandalkan otakmu untuk tidak menciptakan kekacauan seperti ini? Bagaimana jika orang lain melihatmu? Kelakuanmu itu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan keluarga Malfoy sama sekali!"

"Ba—baik, Father."

Kini, tepat di umur tujuh tahun, Draco mulai _make a wish_ saat meniup lilin bertuliskan angka tujuh yang melayang-layang di atas kue ulang tahunnya.

_Aku akan menjadi seorang Malfoy yang berguna, dan akan membanggakan orangtuaku._

Fotografer sudah bersiap-siap berada di posisi, sementara Narcissa hanya mampu menahan haru karena anaknya kini sudah bertumbuh, semakin pesat, pesat, dan pesat.

_Klik!_

Foto tersebut terambil, lalu tercetak dengan sendirinya. Dengan hormat, sang fotografer memegang foto tersebut hati-hati dan menyerahkannya kepada Lucius yang berdiri di sebelah Narcissa.

* * *

**N**i**n**e **y**e**a**r **o**l**d**

#

5 Juni, 1989.

Lucius dan Narcissa sudah menerangkan kepada Draco tentang apa-apa saja dan bagaimana sifat keempat pendiri Hogwarts. Terus terang, Draco kagum kepada Godric Gryffindor, si pemberani. Dia juga amat sangat heran dengan Helga Hufflepuff yang amat baik, dan hanya bisa berdecak-decak mendengar kecerdasan Rowena Ravenclaw.

Tetapi, sebagaimana kagumnya Draco terhadap mereka bertiga, yang Draco inginkan untuk dicontoh adalah Salazar Slytherin, sebagaimana yang diamanatkan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Slytherin, Draco, Slytherin. Kau harus mampu memperjuangkan asrama Darah-Murni yang selama ini kami bangga-banggakan. Asrama yang melahirkan penyihir hebat dan tak bisa dikalahkan seperti Dark Lord."

Pesta ulang tahun Draco Malfoy kini lebih mewah daripada tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya. Tentu saja, Draco sekarang juga memiliki selera dan kedua orangtuanya membebaskan Draco untuk memilih pesta ulang tahun seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Tidak terlalu bebas juga, mengingat bahwa Lucius memiliki prinsip agar selera Draco tetap harus semewah selera kedua orangtuanya.

Saat acara peniupan lilin dimulai, tak heran jika Draco membuat harapan saat dua tahun kemudian dia akan dimasukkan ke asrama Slytherin saat dia masuk ke Hogwarts, asrama yang diingin-inginkannya selama ini.

_Aku ingin masuk ke asrama Slytherin saat berada di Hogwarts nanti._

Dan _klik!_

Foto tersebut terambil, lalu tercetak dengan sendirinya. Tepuk tangan kembali menggema di ruangan tersebut. Lucius mengambil tindakan dengan senyum aristokratnya, lalu ikut bertepuk tangan untuk anak sulungnya tersebut. Narcissa hanya tersenyum simpul menatap anaknya.

* * *

"Lho? Sudah? Sampai sini saja?" keluh Hermione kecewa, membolak-balikkan album foto yang dia ambil diam-diam saat suaminya sudah tertidur lelap di kasur. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana keluarga Malfoy merayakan ulang tahun anak sulungnya.

Hermione melirik ke arah jam dinding, lalu melirik ke arah Draco lagi. Terus begitu— sampai lima menit kemudian, Hermione mulai mengambil keputusan.

Sekarang pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh delapan menit, dan sebentar lagi pukul dua belas malam, yang artinya sudah memasuki tanggal lima Juni, tanggal kelahiran Draco Malfoy.

Hermione hanya tersenyum geli mengingat bahwa Draco dulu sangat terobsesi dengan Darah-Murni dan Slytherin. Dan sekarang, lihatlah! Menikahi penyihir Kelahiran-Muggle yang berasrama Gryffindor? Oh, _great_. Hermione hampir tertawa keras-keras kalau dia tidak mengingat rencananya tidak akan berhasil jika Draco terbangun mendengarnya tertawa.

Diam-diam, diusahakan oleh Hermione tanpa suara, dia menyihir foto-foto yang berada di album foto tersebut, lalu merangkainya sehingga terbentuk seperti komik. Berurutan. Dari foto Draco berumur satu tahun, tiga tahun, tujuh tahun, dan sembilan tahun. _Well_, sebenarnya Hermione sangat kecewa dengan minimnya foto tersebut. Dan lagi… yang diambil fotonya hanya saat berumur ganjil saja? Keluarga Darah-Murni memang aneh.

Setelah membentuk foto tersebut sehingga menjadi dua foto vertikal dan dua foto horizontal, Hermione mulai mengayun-ngayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk menghias keempat foto yang sudah tergabung tersebut dengan tulisan _Happy Birthday_ dan ucapan ulang tahun lainnya. Setelah selesai, Hermione meletakkan foto tersebut yang menurutnya sudah terangkai dengan sempurna, lalu mulai mengambil kamera yang berada di laci meja, dan mengarahkan kamera tersebut ke arah Draco yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang amat sangat tidak Draco Malfoy.

Bantal guling terletak dengan berantakan di sekitar Draco, dan selimut yang tidak menyelimuti tubuh Draco seluruhnya. Rambut pirang-platina Draco yang tidak klimis seperti biasanya, dan bibir Draco yang sedikit terbuka.

_Klik!_

Foto tersebut terambil, lalu tercetak dengan sendirinya. Karena _flash_nya yang menyilaukan, Draco mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan menatap istrinya yang kini tersenyum jahil sambil memegang kamera.

"Hermione?"

Yang dipanggil hanya cengar-cengir.

"Hermione, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka difoto."

Hermione menunjukkan keempat foto yang dia ambil diam-diam tadi, lalu mulai mendekat ke arah Draco. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini, eh?"

Samar-samar terlihat wajah pucat Draco memerah. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil foto tersebut yang sudah dirangkai oleh Hermione.

"_Thanks_… tapi, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melihat keempat foto ini, Hermione Malfoy. Lagipula foto ini 'kan diambil karena acara formalitas juga."

Draco menatap keempat foto tersebut bergantian. Terselip rasa rindu di hatinya, mengingat Lucius dan Narcissa yang kini sudah tiada.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengirimkan kelima foto ini ke Daily Prophet?" tanya Hermione jahil, menginterupsi lamunan suaminya. Draco hanya menatap Hermione datar.

"Hermione…"

"Dan omong-omong, kau sudah semakin tua ya, Draco. Tiga puluh tiga tahun. Lihat, sudah ada keriput-keriput yang berada di dahi pucatmu itu."

"Hermione…"

"Uhm, oke. _Happy birthday_, Draco!"

Dan ciuman ringan di kening mengiringi ucapan selamat ulang tahun tersebut.

"Hanya di kening saja?"

"Maunya di mana?"

"Menurutmu?"

…

…

…

"Draco! Jangan iseng!"

…

…

…

**.xOx.**

**A/N: Oke fix ini fic gaje banget ;A; ini dibuat amat sangat random, untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Draco Malfoy yang ke 33. Maafkan daku jika Anda semua membaca fic yang amat sangat gaje dan random ini. Oh iya, untuk yang (kalo ada) menunggu lanjutan LFH, nanti, ya. Masih mikirin ide untuk chapter selanjutnya supaya tidak terlihat terlalu mainstream. Heeeuungg..**

**Review? :D**


End file.
